


The Cure For a Mad Mari

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blanket Forts, Day Six, F/M, I swear, Mostly OT4, OT5, Plagg is a Little Shit, bc they dogpilled on hers, but I want my bee to feel included, but let's not talk about that, lmao adrien is the littlest of spoons, she just really loves cuddles and forts, spooning line up, tbh all the kwami are, technically...she stole adrien's phone again, they will always cheer mari up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: When Marinette's friends make her upset, there's only one thing to do.





	The Cure For a Mad Mari

**Author's Note:**

> Can you really hide anything from Tom and Sabine? I don't actually think you can...
> 
> Marinette has never been as slick as she thought.

Marinette felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and her jaw twitched in annoyance.

\---

 **Mom™:** Mari whre r u? ur stupid boyf wont open the frickin window  
**Mom™:** hes looking right at us

 **DJ Bubs:** bro just let us in  
**DJ Bubs:** its cold  
**DJ Bubs:** my crops are dying  
**DJ Bubs:** my girlfriend is dying

 **Mr. Model:** princess theres a bunch of people outside  
**Mr. Model:** i told them i dont want whatever theyre selling  
**Mr. Model:** they wont leave

 **Ma Minette:** Adrien  
**Ma Minette:** you open that window right now  
**Ma Minette:** do i need to bring the spray bottle up to the room?

 **DJ Bubs:** get it? bc hes a cat?

 **Mom™:** ...  
**Mom™:** leave him out here  
**Mom™:** just let me in

 **DJ Bubs:** :o  
**DJ Bubs:** babe  
**DJ Bubs:** *babe*

 **Ma Minette:** :I  
**Ma Minette:** when I get up there  
**Ma Minette:** there better be 3 bodies in my room  
**Ma Minette:** or else tomorrow morning  
**Ma Minette:** there will be 3 indistinguishable piles of flesh on my balcony

\---

She put her phone back into her pocket, deciding that now was the best time to go check on her friends.

“Goodnight Maman. Goodnight Papa.” Marinette said as she got up from her seat in between them on the couch.

Her mother looked at her, confused. “Isn’t it a little early for you to be turning in?”

Mari nodded. “I know, but I need to finish these commissions. Alya was kind enough to let me sell some of my Chat Noir and Ladybug themed clothes, and I want to stick to my deadlines, So if you hear a little bumping, you don't have yo come check on me, it's just me throwing something.” Her boyfriend, most likely.

Her parents nodded. 

Tom smirked. “This time, can you actually get some work done and not throw Chat?”

The flush on her cheeks could rival her suit. “Uhm.”

Her parents laughed. “Relax, we're not mad. We know you superheroes need to have their secrets. All we need to know is who'll be up there. Just in case something happens, we need to know which heroes to blame.”

“...Everyone except Queen Bee. She was busy... She said she might stop by later.”

“Okay. Good night sweetie. Tell them we said hello.”

She nodded and bolted up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room, and just stood there, halfway in the door, “What the fuck?”

Her three friends turned to look at her. She took out her phone and snapped a picture. 

Alya was holding on to Adrien, literally holding his lower half, pulling him away from the window on the roof. 

Adrien was floating in the middle of the air, somehow suspended between Alya and the window, where he was trying to pull the window closed.

The window, however, couldn't actually close because Nino was stuck in it. He was trying to pry Adrien’s hands off of the window so he could get in.

All three of them were now frozen, staring dead at her. 

She just typed on her phone. She posted the picture to her Snapchat story with the caption: Three teens found dead in Miami.

It took 3 seconds for like 6 people to respond to her story. 

**Queen Bee:** Are they okay?

 **Tomato Boi:** r they okay

 **Speed Demon:** are they okay

 **MadMax: RainbowRoad:** r they ok?

 **Better Than You:** Are they ok

 **Mr. Model:** Are they okay?

Marinette looked at Adrien, who was still preoccupied, then at her work desk, where Plagg, Tikki, Trixx, and Dusuu were all sitting around a phone, Adrien’s phone. She took a deep breath and looked back to her phone. She send the same reply to all the people who snapped her.

 **Ma Minette:** Yah theyre okay theyre just dead :/

She locked her phone and fully entered her room.

“It's not what it looks like?” Was all Adrien could offer up.

Three seconds.

Two breaths.

One phone.

Before the thought had finished itself, she had threw her phone at his chest.

As the phone was headed right for his chest, he instinctively moved his hands to catch it. He smirked for one second before he realized what he had done. Since the phone was now in his hands, said hands were no longer on the window.

Without that support, he fell. 

Without him holding her up, Alya fell on top of him.

Without Adrien stopping him, the window flew open, and Nino fell through, on top of both of them.

Marinette's jaw twitched. “Maman and Papa say hello, and that if anything happens they're blaming it on you all.” She went over to her work bench without another word. The kwami left Adrien’s phone and moved, giving her room to work.

“Mari?”

She put on her headphones and used Adrien’s phone to turn on some music.

The three friends on the bed looked at each other through the pile of limbs. They knew they had messed up.

They also knew how to fix it. 

They separated, transformed, and left to go get supplies.

\---

2 hours and 1,000 sheets, pillows, mattresses, and blankets later, they were finished.

Marinette had not moved from where she was. She was separated from the world, which meant that she didn't hear any of the noise her friends made.

Which meant that when Nino wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, she didn't know it was coming, which caught her off guard.

She squealed. “Ahhh! Put me down!”

Nino just kissed the back of her head, laughing as Alya took off her headphones. “Shhh. It's okay, Nettie.”

She flailed on his arms, trying to grab anything. Nino just simply turned around and tossed her to Adrien. 

“I am not a ragdoll!”

“Aww, Princess you know our relationships are built on throwing each other. It's how we show love.”

In all of the chaos, she just then saw the massive structure in her room. “Woah.”

Adrien placed her down, letting her sate her need to touch things.

And touch she did. “How'd you even get the mattresses in here? Where'd you get them from?”

“The Agreste Manor is home to the finest mattresses in all of Paris.” Nino said. “We figured those rich folks wouldn't mind if we borrowed some.”

Adrien blushed. “They won't. And as to how we got them here, believe it or not, it was a very magical experience.”

She ignored his bad joke for the sake of the enormous blanket fort in front of her.

“I'm gonna go sleep in it.” She declared, already climbing in.

“That's the plan...” 

They all climbed in after her. Nino smirked. “So while I would love to sleep in a dog pile, dog piles are the reason we're on Nettie's bad side, which means: Spoon Train!” Adrien groaned. Nino continued. “Since we all know who the littlest spoon is, And I'm pretty sure that not even Marinette can big spoon Alya, the order must go, biggest to smallest, Alya, Nettie, me, then Adrien.”

“Bro... no. You're just going to assume I'm gonna let you spoon me before you take me out on a date?”

“You weren't saying that last month when you woke me up at 4 am, so I'm not seeing an issue.”

“Gay.” The girls said in unison.

The boys held up their wrists, showing off their bracelets. “Married.” They replied.

After the four of them had assembled their chain of spoons, Nino nudged Marinette. “You still mad, Nettie?”

She shook her head, “Nah. You guys made me a blanket fort.”

“OT4 forever?”

The others nodded their agreement. 

“OT4 forever.”

\--- 

About an hour later, just as they were finally falling asleep, someone came through her window and woke them all up.

“Did you really think you could have a Miraculous Five Sleepover and not invite me?!” Queen Bee screeched. They all exited the fort. “That’s right. Wake up.” She detransformed, then paused. “Is that a blanket fort? Who made Marinette mad?”

Ever since they revealed themselves, Chloé's been real protective over Marinette.

The three culprits raised their hands.

“Idiots.”

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Since none of them felt particularly tired anymore, they had no choice but to stay up, much to Chloé's delight. She would never tell anyone, but she enjoyed spending time with them. Every now and then she needed someone to check her. And check her they did.

She held up her purse. “I brought movies!”

They all cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> For your reference:  
>  **Queen Bee:** Chloé (Who's lateeeee)  
>  **Tomato Boi:** Nath  
>  **Speed Demon:** Alix  
>  **MadMax: RainbowRoad:** Max... obvi  
>  **Better Than You:** Kim
> 
> Ig this is fluff...
> 
> The kwami live to be rude to their chosen, they've been alive too long to not have some fun
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [Heck.](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
